A recent concept in the art of bracing for paraplegic and hemiplegic persons is that of pneumatic orthoses such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,711, 3,823,712 and 3,868,952. These are essentially lightweight fabric garments with integral pneumatic closed beams which when inflated with a gas under pressure form a rigid exo-skeleton covering the wearer's legs or body from the chest down as well as the legs which provides the needed support. The garment is usually worn over underwear but is covered by outer wear.
When the wearer wishes to sit, the pneumatic orthosis must be deflated by allowing gas to escape through a valve which the wearer operates. This allows the pneumatic beams to collapse and allows for the free knee and hip movement necessary to achieve a sitting position. However, when a standing position is again assumed, it is necessary that the pneumatic orthosis be re-inflated and this inflation has been accomplished up until now by the use of a pressurized gas bottle or an air pump which, although they do inflate the orthosis, tend to be somewhat slow in operation, are quite heavy and cumbersome and involve extra equipment which constitute a considerable bother and exertion to the wearer.
The present invention, however, provides the wearer with an inflation device which generates inflating gas rather than stores it and which is almost completely housed in the crutch-like cane or canes which a person would normally be using anyway if he were in need of the orthosis. Such an arrangement represents a considerable improvement over the pressure bottles or air pumps since no such cumbersome, bothersome or heavy extra or loose equipment is needed and yet the inflation can be expected to be positive, rapid and effective. The convenience and lightweight to a person needing an orthosis is believed to be great and a very important factor in avoiding both fatigue and frustration and thus permitting the person to accomplish much more during his day's activities than might otherwise be the case.